the past
by key.malfoy
Summary: don't try if you don't know what it is or you will go to some placed you ever know !
1. Chapter 1

**AHOY ! Ini adalah FF pertama saya ! awalnya hanya seorang reader dan tertarik untuk membuat FF juga.**

**Sedikit untuk informasinya , happy reading ^^**

**THE PAST**

**Desclaimer :** JK roeling ofcourse not me !

**Character :** Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Weasley-Albus Potter

**Genre :** Adventure-Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Setting :** tahun ke 5 harry potter

**Warning :** TYPO . GAJE . OOC .FREAK .

**Summary :** don't try if you don't know what it is or you will go to some placed you ever know !

**Chapter 1 : Room of Flich**

Entah mendapat mimpi buruk apa semalam Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sehingga sang putra tunggal dan pewaris tahta Malfoy itu mendapat detensi dengan Mr. Flich bersama 2 sahabatnya Rose dan Albus. Memang tadi malam terjadi sedikit kekacauan er.. sebenarnya bisa dibilang pesta sampai pagi di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw karena tim quidditch Ravenclaw menang dari Gryffindor namum semua itu berimbas detensi untuk semua murid termasuk sepasang prefek dan sang kapten tim quidditch.

"HAAAHHH!"entah untuk keberapa kalinya pemuda bemata emerald berambut coklat itu menghela nafas berat,"tanganku pegal ! sebenarnya ini catatan murid tahun berapa saja sih? Banyak sekali aku rasa! Dan untuk apa si tua flich itu mengoleksinya?"gerutu pemuda itu yang hanya ditanggapi sahabatnya dengan helaan nafas karena entah sudah berapa kali Albus menggerutu seperti itu.

"hey lihat ini Al ! ada lambang keluargamu disini !"kata rose yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan barang-barang sitaan milik flich dan barang yang akan ditunjukan gadis itu adalah sebuah jam saku dengan lambang keluarga potter sebagai hiasannya.

Albus mengambil jam saku itu dan memperhatikan setiap rinci dari jam tersebut danmenyimpannya di saku celananya,"nanti aku tanya ke dad !" katanya sambil kembali ke pekerjaannya.

**Ravenclaw common room**

"entah mengapa aku merasa jam itu bukan sekedar jam."scorpius berbicara disela-sela mengerjakan esay transfigurasi,"uh scorp ini sudah ke 5 kali kau mengatakan itu !"keluh rose yang mendapat anggukan dari Albus.

"tapi aku serasa pernah menemukannya di sebuah buku tapi aku lupa buku apa itu!"kata scorpius kekeh dengan pendapatnya. "tapi sepertinya scorp ada benarnya, munkin karna pemutarnya ada 4 jadi mungkin ini bukan jam biasa dan ini bukan jam analog seperti jam saku pada umumnya. dan perkamen mereka masing-masing. "Coba? Untuk apa?"tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"baiklah bagaimana jika aku atur ini jadi 19 hm.. eh angka belakangnya bisa diputar sampai 60 keatas! Bagaimana jika 1995?"kata Al antusias dan ia menekan pemutarnya. "terdengar seperti tahun untukku !" rose menimpali. "bagaimana jika itu tim-"

Sebelum scorpius selesai mengucapkan isi hatinya, mereka sudah seperti tertarik oleh benda kasat mata.

"-tak mungkin ! ..pa yang dilakukan malfoy, harry dan hermione disini memangnya?" samar-samar scorpius mendengar suara-suara itu dan perlahan ia buka matanya. Ia berada di ruang rekreasi ravenclaw tapi ia dikerubungi oleh murid-murid yang wajahnya tidak ia ketahui. "AL Rose bangun !"scorpius menggoncangkan tubuh dua sahabatnya itu. "hnn .. 5 menit lagi aku mohon ..."kata Al berbeda dengan rose yang langsung bangun dan langsung mengucek matanya. "eh untuk apa kalian ada di ruang rekreasi ravenclaw? Mau tak mau kami harus melaporkan kalian ke prof. Flitwick !" kata seseorang yang sangat familiar, sesorang yang mirip dengan prof. Corner.

**TBC**

**Hhe ... singkat ya, GaJe ya, Aneh ya...**

**Maklumi saja ya namanya juga masih belajar **_**please review**_** agar saya bisa membenahi fic ini .**

**Mind to review, click the review button under this fic.**

**Thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekilas berita : di fic ini scorpius, Albus dan Rose masuk Ravenclaw trus Prof. Corner itu Cho. Trims untuk ka Apdian laruku yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fin GaJe ini dan saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi di chap ini**

**THE PAST**

**Desclaimer :** JK roeling ofcourse not me !

**Character :** Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Weasley-Albus Potter

**Genre :** Adventure-Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Setting :** tahun ke 5 harry potter

**Warning :** TYPO . GAJE . OOC .FREAK .

**Summary :** don't try if you don't know what it is or you will go to some placed you ever know !

**Chapter 2 : This is Really?**

**Al POV**

"Tapi aku serasa pernah menemukannya di sebuah buku, tapi aku lupa buku apa itu!"kata scorpius tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya. Aku mengamati Jam saku itu sekali lagi dan saat aku tarik pemutarnya, pemutar jam itu ada 4 tingkatan. "tapi sepertinya scorp ada benarnya, munkin karna pemutarnya ada 4 tingkat jadi mungkin ini bukan jam biasa dan ini bukan jam analog seperti jam saku pada umumnya. Bagaimana jika kita coba?"kataku sedikit antusias 'mungkin ini bisa jadi hal yang menarik !'batinku. Kulihat Scorp dan Rose mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari perkamen masing-masing.

"Coba? Untuk apa?"tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Aku menghiraukan pertanyaan mereka, entah mengapa otak mereka terkadang lamban. 'tentu saja jika tidak di coba kita takkan tau!' jawabku dalam hati.

"baiklah bagaimana jika aku atur ini jadi 19 hm.. eh angka belakangnya bisa diputar sampai 60 keatas! Bagaimana jika 1995?"kataku antusias entah mengapa aku memilih angka ini, feeling mungkin? Ah sudahlah kita lihat saja apa yg terjadi nanti. Aku melihat cahaya keperakan sedikit keluar dari jam itu tapi aku abaikan 'mungkin pantulan cahaya!'batinku lagi. "terdengar seperti tahun untukku !" rose menimpali. "bagaimana jika itu tim-"

Suara Scorpius adalah suara terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku tertarik oleh benda entah apa dan semua tenagaku serasa terkuras habis, setelah itu semuanya gelap sampai Scorpius membangunkanku.

**End Al POV**

Sekarang ketiga murid Ravenclaw tahun kelima itu sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Pertanyaan pertama yang ada di otak mereka adalah dimana mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa ada dumbledore disini? Seseorang yang hanya bisa mereka kenal lewat buku sejarah sihir dan buku-buku lainnya. Entah apa lagi pertanyaan yang ada di otak mereka. "jadi kalian ada disini karena benda ini?" tanya dumbledore. "ehm, iya sir. Menurut saya itu time turner, sir." Jawab Scorpius karena Rose dan Al masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "baiklah untuk sementara kalian bisa tinggal di asrama ravenclaw dan mengikuti pelajaran. tentu kalian tak ingin tertinggal pelajaran kan selama kalian disini? " Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengan 2 tanggapan yang berbeda, Antusias untuk Rose itu sudah pasti dan sebaliknya untuk Albus dan Scorpius mereka mengeluh secara terang-terangan.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri mereka pada seluruh murid ravenclaw sebagai Sebastian Grey, Alvin Tyler dan Ryvone Anderson pindahan dari sekolah sihir di wales, mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Beruntunglah mereka dulu terseleksi ke asrama Ravenclaw yang berfasilitas 1 kamar untuk 2 orang dengan sebuah kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya mereka bergegas ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Untuk peralatan mereka seperti seragam, buku dan lain-lain sudah ada di kamar mereka saat pertama kali mereka masuk. Pelajaran pertama adalah transfigurasi bersama Slytherin. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang tentang apa saja yang mereka rindukan di masa depan, bertepatan dengan itu Draco malfoy lewat dan menubrukan bahunya dengan kasar. Rose jatuh dan Scorpius membantunya berdiri kembali. "Dimana matamu, Malfoy?" ejek Scorpius, sebenarnya risih juga menyebut marga keluarganya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa maumu. Grey?" tanya Draco dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Ry!" perintah Scorpius.

"cih, meminta maaf ? pada perempuan itu? Tak mau !" tolak Draco dan ia langsung pergi dari sana.

"Ayahmu sangat menjengkelkan Scorp ! Aku lebih suka ayahmu yang dimasa depan !" kata Al setelah Draco pergi. "Aku juga, Al! Entah kenapa ini membuatku berpikir ulang, is this really happen? Is he really my father?" kata Scorpius lirih.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana ? Saya yakin masih butuh banyak banget perbaikan untuk itu please Review.**

**Replay of the last Review **

**Apdian Laruku : **thanks ka udah Review ^^ sarannya sangat membantu ! jangan bosan-bosan untuk me review fic saya ya ka ! dan saya juga menunggu kelanjutan fic kaka yang heart and blood ^^

**Hanaria Black : **thanks ka udah mau baca dan mereview fic amburadul saya dan thanks juga ka kritiknya sangat membantu. Jangan bosan-bosan kritik saya ya ka ^^

**Mind to review, click the review button under this fic.**

**Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Hola key is here ! Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa tumpukan huruf-huruf yang mudah-mudahan dapat dimengerti dan lebih baik dari Chapter sebelumnya !**

**Sebelumnya Key mau balas review dulu :**

**Hatakehana hungry **: thanks udah review ! hhe bukan slash ! harry pasti muncul kok... tunggu aja ya dan keep reading hhe.. makasih ^^

**Hanaria Black : **sayaharus manggil apa? Hana aja gak apa? Oh ya udah baikan ? drarry, emang lagi cari ide buat bikin Drarry tunggu aja. Makasih reviewnya dan kasih masukan terus yaa ^^

**THE PAST**

**Desclaimer :** JK roeling ofcourse not me !

**Character :** Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Weasley-Albus Potter

**Genre :** Adventure-Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Setting :** tahun ke 5 harry potter

**Warning :** TYPO . GAJE . OOC .FREAK .

**Summary :** don't try if you don't know what it is or you will go to some placed you ever know !

**Chapter 3 : the time turner **

Hari pertama mereka belajar di hogwarts, tepatnya pada tahun 1995 bisa dibilang berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka kini berada di Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Mereka merasa tahun ini benar-benar berbeda, pertama di tahun ini ada seorang wanita kodok menyebalkan bernama Dolores Umbridge, kedua mereka melihat perlakuan Dumbledore yang terkesan acuh tak acuh pada harry, ketiga seringkali Al memergoki anak-anak ravenclaw yang menghilang setelah makan malam dan akan kembali malam sekali dan terakhir banyak sekali peraturan disini !

Scorpius, Albus dan Rose baru saja keluar Aula Besar saat Para murid tingkat dibawah mereka berjalan terburu-buru sambil membicarakan tentang DA. Mereka sedikit curiga dengan yang dilakukan oleh sebagian murid Ravenclaw yang selalu menghilang itu tapi mereka hiraukan saja.

"DA? Aku rasa aku pernah membaca tentang itu, tapi aku lupa. DA? DA?" Tanya Rose sambir bejalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi ravenclaw. "Sudahlah Rosie, kita bisa cari tahu tentang itu besok dan aku akan mencoba mengorek informasi tentang itu besok. Ya kan, Al?" Kata Scorp menenangkan Rose yang masih penasaran apa itu DA dan meminta dukungan Al tapi saat ia menoleh ke arah Al terlihat orang yang dimaksud sedang tidur dengan pulas di atas buku ramuannya.

Keesok harinya mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya namun tidah dengan Rose. Selepas pelajaran Transfigurasi tadi Rose pergi ke perpustakaan sampai ia tak ikut makan siang di aula besar. Scorpius dan Albus memutuskan untuk menyusul Rose ke perpustakaan saat rose mendatangi mereka yang masih berada di meja Ravenclaw dengan buku super tebal dipangkuannya. "kalian harus baca ini! " katanya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Al merebut buku itu dari Rose dan membaca sampulnya "PURE BLOOD AND THE INHERITANCE sejak kapan kau tertarik pada hal macam ini, huh?" tanya Al sambil terkekeh. "coba kau baca bagian keluarga Potter dan kau akan tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik!" kata Rose, sekarang giliran Scorpius yang menarik buku yang sedang dipegang Al itu dan mulai membacanya. " **P-Potter, **_keluarga darah murni yang terkenal sebagai keturunan langsung dari Gryffindor dan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Merlin itu memiliki benda-benda pusaka nan langka yang bernilai tinggi, namun benda-benda itu hanya bisa mengalirkan sihir yang dimilikinya jika dipegang oleh keturunan dari keluarga potter itu sendiri. Sebagai contohnya adalah __**Potter's Time Turner **__dan __**Invinsibility cloak**__ yang merupakan jubah yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun dalam keluarga. Dan inilah rincian benda-benda tersebut._

_**POTTER'S TIME TURNER**_

_Potter's time turner ini adalah sebuah pemutar waktu yang di desain khusus oleh penyihir yang sampai saat ini tidak diketaui namanya. Sebuah pemutar waktu yang telah dimantrai seperti hampir semua benda keramat milik keluarga Potter agar tak ada yangdapat menggunakannya selain keturunan keluarga Potter itu sendiri. Pemutar waktu ini di buat dari Emas murni yang bertahtakan berlian. Pemutar waktu ini bukan seperti pemutar waktu pada umumnya, ia memiliki beberapa keistimewaan. Salah satunya ia bekerja otomatis membuat tiruan penggunanya saat penggunanya sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu sampai pengguna itu kembali ke masanya, namun tiruan itu hanya bisa bertahan dalam waktu 1 bulan sebelum kondisi tiruan itu mulai melemah dan membuat si pengguna tak dapat kembali ke masanya. Pemutar waktu itu juga terkadang tidak mengizinkan penggunanya kembali sebelum apa yang ingin ia tunjukan terjadi._

_**Pengguna terakhir : Charlus Potter**_

_**Pemegang terakhir : James Potter**_

_**Keturunan selanjutnya : **__Harry Potter._

_*__**buku ini selalu meng-update automatis sesuai dengan bergantinya pengguna benda tersebut."**_

"whoa, fantastic ! keluargamu memiliki barang seperti ini Al. Sekarang kita tinggal putar tuasnya dan kita akan kembali ke masa dimana kita seharusnya berada !" kata Scorpius antusias.

Trio Ravenclaw itu kini sedang duduk gelisah di ruang Kepala Sekolah, didepan mereka terlihat si empunya ruangan sedang mengelus-elus phoenixnya dengan tenang. "Ehm." Suara Dumbledore memecah keheningan."bukankah kalian tinggal mencari tahu apa yang ingin time turner itu tunjukan agar kalian bisa membuat itu menjadi lebih baik?"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana ? Saya yakin masih butuh banyak banget perbaikan untuk itu please Review.**

**Mind to review, click the review button under this fic.**

**Thanks ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PAST**

**Desclaimer :** JK rowling ofcourse not me !

**Character :** Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Weasley-Albus Potter

**Genre :** Adventure-Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Setting :** tahun ke 5 harry potter

**Warning :** TYPO . GAJE . OOC .FREAK .

**Summary :** don't try if you don't know what it is or you will go to some placed you ever know !

**Chapter 4 : The Plan**

Albus berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar yang ia tempati bersama Scorpius, ia memikirkan apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi—

"_bukankah kalian tinggal mencari tahu apa yang ingin time turner itu tunjukan agar kalian bisa membuat itu menjadi lebih baik?" _

'Ya, tapi apa yang harus diperbaiki?'dan 'bagaimana caranya?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya.

Saking sibuknya mondar-mandir Al sampai tak sadar dengan kedatangan Scorpius dan kini Scorpius tengah memperhatikan Al dengan wajah bingung. "Hoi Al, kau sedang apa sih dari tadi mondar-mandir terus? Aku pusing tau melihatmu! " tanya Scorpius, Al berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Scorpius.

"Jika begitu tak usah kau lihat ! " jawab Al dan ia kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sudah dari 15 menit lalu ia lakukan itu.

" Aku punya mata jadi pasti terlihat olehku, Al ! Jadi apa masalahmu ? " terkadadang sahabatnya itu bisa menjadi seorang pemikir keras yang susah untuk diganggu kecuali oleh orang tuanya dan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Apa kau lupa ? Waktu kita yang tersisa hanya sekitar 29 hari lagi, jika tidak kita terperangkap selamanya disini ! " Jawab Al frustasi. " dan apa yang dimaksud dengan _membuat itu menjadi lebih baik?_ Apa yang harus diperbaiki ? " lanjutnya.

" Untuk masalah itu Rose sudah tau apa yang harus kita lakukan dan ia akan membicarakannya besok siang setelah kelas ramuan dan aku punya berita tentang DA. "

"—Oke jadi pertama-tama kita harus mengajari Uncle Harry Occlumency lebih dulu lalu mencegah kematian Sirius dan terakhir mencegah jatuhnya ramalan itu ke tangan kau-tau-siapa juga mencegah Uncle Draco menjadi pelahap maut. " tutur rose.

Al dan Scorpius mengerang keras mengetahui tugas mereka ternyata banyak sekali belum lagi mencari pengajar Occlumence untuk Harry. Hello, itu kan bukan tugas mudah ! mereka kini sedang berada di Shrieking shark untuk merencanakan itu semua.

"Ok, tapi siapa pengajar yang cocok menurutmu ? " tanya Scorpius yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu oleh Rose.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa masuk DA, scorp ? dan apakah kita bisa masuk juga ? " tanya Al pada Scorpius yang kemarin menceritakan tentang bergabungnya dia di Dumbledore Army. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan memperhatikan Scorpius tertarik.

" Sedikit keberuntungan dan perkelahian. " kata Scorpius sambil memperlihatkan lebam di mata kirinya, " perkelahianku dengan dad membuatku mendapat perhatian dari Ron Weasley. kau ingat saat pelajaran ramuan tadi, Rose? Yang dad menyebut ibumu kau-tahu-apa? " tanya Scorpius pada Rose.

"Jadi Uncle Ron yang membolehkanmu ikut Scorp ? wow brilliant—mengingat kau masih belum bisa mendapatkan hatinya di masa depan. " kata Al dengan mata sok terkagum-kagum. Memang benar hubungan Scorpius dan Rose belum direstui oleh Ron karena alasan Scorpius anak Draco Malfoy, dan itulah yang menjadi ide untuk Scorpius agar dapat bergabung dengan DA.

Koin khusus anggota DA milik scorpius memanas. " misi kita mulai kalau begitu, good luck scorp ! " kata Rose memberi semangat pada kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya dan mencium singkat bibir Scorpius.

Al melihat pemandangan itu dengan raut muka jijik, "Eww, tak bisakah kalian bermesraan di termpat lain? " keluh Al.

Para anggota DA kini telah berkumpul di kamar kebutuhan, termasuk Scorpius. Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang mengecek apakah semua anggota hadir.

"ehm, sebelum kita mulai aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru kita, Sebastian Tyler dan hari ini kita akan mencoba membuat Patronus." Seru Harry mengintruksikan dan semua anggotanya berada di posisi masing-masing dengan sikap siap. " yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah mengingat memori bahagia kalian dan ucapkan mantranya dengan jelas, EXPECTO PATRONUM. " lanjut Harry.

Banyak anggota DA yang gagal tapi banyak juga yang berhasil, misalnya Hermione dengan patronus berang-berangnya, Ginny dengan patronus kuda dan Ron dengan patronus anjing jack russel-nya. Scorpius berhasil membuat patronusnya pada percobaan kedua, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa dan ia tuhu patronusnya dan patronus Rose sama yaitu burung merpati jantan dan betina. Banyak yang terpesona oleh patronus Scorpius yang merupakan lambang kasih sayang itu.

" Patronusmu indah Seb ! " kata seseorang yang sangat ia kenal suaranya dan saat ia berbalik, ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu orang ini di tempat ini.

" M—Astoria Greengass? " Scorpius terbelalak, dia benar-benar tak menyangka ada seorang Slytherin disini. " kau anggota DA ? bukankah kau Slytherin ? apakah ada Slytherin lain lagi ? Ap—"

" hey Seb, pertanyaanmu terlalu panjang, ok pertama iya aku Astoria dan aku anggota DA. Aku Slytherin tapi aku tak seperti Slytherin lainnya dan tak ada Slytherin lain disini hanya aku. " jawab Astoria dengan senyuman diwajahnya. " maafkan Draco atas perlakuannya padamu tadi siang, ia memang begitu tapi dia orang baik dan bisa aku jamin itu ! " kata Astoria lagi.

" Jika kau yang bicara aku percaya saja walau lebam dimataku enggan untuk percaya. " kata Scorp sambil terkekeh. " Astoria, apakah kau tau siswa yang pandai Occlumence ? " tanya Scorpius. Kini mereka berbincang sambil sesekali mengirim mantra karena posisi mereka sekarang adalah posisi berduel.

" PROTEGO—entahlah setahuku yang sudah mahir hanya satu orang—STUPEFY—Mengapa kau tanya begitu ? aku kira kita tak mempelajari itu di Hogwarts ! " Jawab Astoria.

" PROTEGO—well, kebutuhan pribadi dan—everte statum—jika boleh aku tahu siapa itu ? " tanya Scorpius lagi sambil membalas serangan Astoria.

"Expelliarmus—Draco Malfoy. " dan Scorpius kalah telak dengan tongkatnya yang terlempar dan bertepatan dengan itu sesi latihan DA berakhir.

" Thanks, Asto ! " kata Scorpius sebelum melangkah keluar. "Draco Malfoy aku serahkan padamu Al ! " lanjut Scorpius pelan sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Hehe key mau update dulu supaya UAS-nya tenang.**

**Di fic ini Astoria ikut DA tanpa ada anak Slytherin lain yang tau dan untuk patronus Scorpius, lucu aja gitu kalo patronusnya mirip ma rose, sama kaya lily james.**

**Mind to review ? click review button here ^^**


End file.
